


He Said Yes

by MischiefHowl



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Some Plot, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Mark had said yes to going with Damien, not at all knowing what fate has in store for him in the future.





	He Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and I'm so sorry in advance.  
> As you probably guessed, I went through an Omen marathon, still love the franchise. So I always have the: What if Mark joined Damien?

Mark Thorn shivered as he looked at his former cousin, once smaller and so quiet, now it was like he towered over every living thing with a dark pride and spoke with words that sent fear through him. He had gone out that day to cry and think of everything.. why did Damien have to follow him? He wanted just once to be alone. But now he was pushed into a corner where he wanted to run and not look back, knowing inside that'd be a mistake.

He heard Damien beg him to go with him. He shivered again, so afraid.. he wanted to blame the cold for him shaking like a leaf. He had screamed out his choice again and again until he was told- no he was ordered like a low ranking member to his commander.. the order of his name was enough to make him slowly turn, tears in his chocolate brown eyes. Why must he pick a side? Why couldn't Damien let him go?

"I'll ask you once more.. please come with me"

"Please.. Damien, let me think. This is to much to take in. Let me think" He looked with hope that the darker haired boy would say yes.

The silence was what he finally noticed, no birds calling, no animals in the woods, all silent, all pondering.

Finally Damien nodded. "I will let you think."

"I'm sorry, it's to much to take in." He finally allowed himself to cry and Damien was back to his old self, hugging and comforting him. 

His father and step-mother came in on the two boys. Mark crying and lying saying he saw a bear and ran, afraid it was chasing him. They seemed to believe him. 

Mark sat in his room all day, almost demanding none see him as he thought over what he knew. Damien confirming what he was when Mark wanted him to lie. "Why didn't you just lie..?" He whispered to himself and sobbed into his pillow. He had a choice, but really it was no choice. 

Join or Die. 

He approached Damien that night, alone. Slowly he nodded his head. "I will go with you." His thoughts still were negative and full of fear, but his heart is true. He wanted to stay with Damien.. his cousin, his brother.

\---

Mark had to deal with the sad deaths of all around him. He had to learn of his father's death and Ann's at the party which Damien had left. 

"They knew to much"

"That doesn't make it any better!" He near yelled in the phone, scaring some other cadetat his reaction. Mark Thorn was the only one to snap at Damien much to Paul and Neff's annoyance, thinking he was to high on his horse to talk down to Damien. Still Mark said what he wanted and needed to say.

Mark and Damien became the sole survivors. Rumors of their family being cursed surfaced and Mark chuckled bitterly. He'd slowly stop mourning, growing up and a bit distant from everyone. He changed like all boys do as they grow into men.

\---

"But you can't leave." Damien protested one day after Mark told him the news.

They were twenty three. Both had grown into fine looking men, fine but holding a slight danger to them.

"I can and I am. Look Damien, I don't fit in here, your followers want me dead for not being like them. I don't belong here. I belong out there, I want to see the world." He looks out the window. "You are who you are, I am who I am."

"Tell me who dared think you don't belong here. I'll personally let them know-" He silenced himself with Mark held up a hand.

"I am an outsider, Damien. I shouldn't have survived, they think I'm in the way.." He lowers his gaze. "I'm your threads to your humanity."

"Then why are you leaving?!"

"I want to see the world, I need to see everything. We won't be far apart, I'll check in. My heart craves adventure and freedom, not stuck here in Thorn Industries."

Damien shook his head. "If this is what you want. But do come back to me when you are happy you've seen it all"

"I promise I will come back"

\---

Mark left Damien and the company behind to seek what called him. 

Years went by, Mark slowly became Marcus, someone who isn't attached to a Thorn. He was just another man on the street. He grew up not looking like the rich boy that was part of a strong and cursed family. He looked strong in wit and muscle.

Marcus was free of all that, happy to be so. He called Damien every once in awhile, and sent a post card at times. 

His last one was when he was thirty three, a year older then Damien. That he sent his final post card in. 

_Dear, Damien_

_Heard you were the ambassador to Great Britain now. Can't take a minute off to sit in a long chair in Hawaii huh?_

_Anyway, I miss you and will be returning to Britain if that's okay._

_Oh, I found love with someone, a gorgeous woman with spitfire in her soul._

_And guess what? You're going to be an uncle! That's right, we're expecting a little boy sometime in March. Isn't that great?_

_Anyway, I'll let you know when I'm in Britain._

_Love- Marcus_

\---

Marcus had come to Britain and found himself at the old Thorn house, staring up at it behind closed gates.

"I can smell you from the house, did you take a dip in manure?" The voice, while it startled him, it calmed him down just as quickly. Damien was standing not to far away.

"Not many showers when on the road and hey I'm broke."

"I told you I'd send you money if you needed it."

"Eh, call me stubborn. If I had money at my beck and call, I wouldn't be having much of an adventure."

The two exchanged a chuckle as they walked up the driveway, catching up. Damien had pressing matters at first. Of the Nazarene, the Second Coming and lastly of the assassination attempt.

"I heard of that. I had a guess they were trying to kill you. I think that was the first time I had a need to come back. I'm kind of worthless though huh? What with you and who you are."

"Nonsense, you're not worthless" Damien smiled, and for a moment they were back to being children, laughing and thinking of nothing besides what was for dinner.

Marcus took probably the longest first shower he had in a long time. He had some scars about his body due to fights he got into, usually winning them.

When he was out, he felt so clean he could rub his finger and practically hear the squeaky clean on him.

Dressing in cloths Damien left him. He came down to dinner where they caught up again, only this time, about how Mark was.

"Obviously I changed my name. I traveled the world like I said.. in every way possible."

"Tell me about your wife."

"Wife.. oh ooh we aren't really married in a traditional way. But yes, well she's really a spit fire and will be due on the 24th."

"And where is she?"

"She travels with her family.. Romani, they are in Britain, she prefers to stay with them." 

"I see. Will you allow her to come to the house eventually? She's always welcome."

"I will ask her, she'd like that." He thought of it. "We'll come so you can see our child!"

"Born the twenty fourth?"

"Yep, set you calender"

\---

De Carlo came to Mark with words he already knew. "I know about him."

"Then you must help us kill him. He'll trust you to get close to him!"

"No thank you. I already put my life down before I will not do it again"

"Has he converted you, my child? Turned you against your Father?"

"No. I do not like his ways. But I will not stand against him. I'm an outsider because I'm seen as a threat. Damien loves me-"  
"He doesn't love anyon-"

"He loves me! I'm the only one that turned against him before joining him, the only one that had come out of his wrath alive."

Marcus left the priests alone, finding little time for their words. He had not taken the mark, it was not given to him. Though he was sure he was damned like everyone that followed the son of Satan.

\---

Marcus was there with his beloved during her labor, holding her hands and taking her harsh words as many first time mother's did to their significant others, cursing him. 

He had looked out the window, watching history come together. The stars that aligned. And when they aligned, the brightness nearly blinded him before he heard cries of his first born. A little boy with dark hair. Crying as he was cleaned and his cord was cut before finally handed to them, still crying and tearing up.

That night, Damien woke with horror and pain, while Mark rejoiced as his son was born. His little warrior, his Killian.

They were not registered due to his love's choice. And he agreed to it, thinking nothing of it.

De Carlo came one more time with news that shocked them both.

Of Killian, being the Prince of Princes, the Second Coming. Impossible! He was just a baby like everyone else right?

But the proof was somehow there, in their souls, a light feeling.. a voice in him. That on this night, God had given him a son, a great gift, but also gave him proof that He had forgiven Mark according to the priest. 

Marcus.. Mark was full of new fear. "But.. he is my son. Damien will come after my child.. what cruelty is this?"

"No. He had given you a chance.. your baby will live through the darkest of time and destroy The Beast."

He slowly began to cry. "My son.. how could he do all this?"

\---

Lying to Damien was hard but he let his emotions go, full of regret. "He was such a beautiful boy.. he took but one breath before.."

"I'm sorry, Mark." Damien looks at him with sympathy. "Maybe you can try again when you're ready"

"Thank you. I may try again some day." He looks at his cousin.

"He was born last night.. I feel his presence.. like a parasite sucking on my strength."

"Maybe.. maybe it was a kindness." Mark muttered. "I know what you intend.. and I will tell you the truth, I'd have fought to my death to protect my son."

"I'm sure you would have.. it'd have been such an evil thing if The Nazarene was your son."

"It would have."

Mark Thorn once again had outwitted death, Damien was none the wiser.

Still Mark will have to witness either the end of his son or Damien.

\---

Babies boys died, Marcus felt sick witnessing it all. So much blood on his hands just so his son could be safe. He was not asked to gather with the followers, nor was he so much as whispered to kill in Damien's name. 

He wept at all their names, forcing himself to remember all of them. 

Disciples of The Watch looked down on him, seeing him as nothing but a pet for their true God. He walks away from any of the followers. Seeing no reason to fight the madness. 

He talked to his beloved. "Forgive me for being so far away from you two"

"It's alright, you are staying with your cousin.. keeping him safe."

"I.. I don't know what we could teach him if he is what the priests say he is. Would there be any signs I wonder.."

"We don't know for sure. Maybe he'll be like everyone else."

Mark couldn't help but chuckle. "What if God was one of us?" He near sung. Killian giggled as Mark looks at him. "Hey he likes me singing."

"His ear drums can take it" She laughs.

"Hey at least this time I didn't crack the window" He chuckles but slowly he sighs, letting the chuckle die. "How I wish he was not The Nazarene. But if he wasn't, I'd be at Damien's mercy"

"He had had boys slaughtered in his name, so he could stay in power.. murdered. You're the strongest person. How you've lied to him."

"I wanted things to be as they were, but things will never be as they were. I had thought he had some humanity left.. but there's none..."

"Our son will do great things, Marcus. Like you have done great things"

"I don't think I've ever done great things in my life, only meeting you and having our son." He touched her hair, brushing the long strands aside to look at her face, taking in her beauty as always, remembering every inch of her as if it were the last thing he'd see.

\---

Damien was none the wiser, probably because he had faith in Mark, faith that'd be his down fall.

Mark had to meet De Carlo again.

"He will be safe, beyond his powers now." He looks at the lovers who held their son close, keeping him safe. 

Mark had to watch their son leave with the man, fear gripping his soul. Mark coming with him, not taking no for an answer.

The final battle and the reveal will begin.

\---

Meeting Kate Reynolds was the only thing that surprised him.. Damien's lover. "So you're.."

"Mark Thorn. I suppose, the true Thorn. I wish the circumstances were different"

"You're the Holy Child's father?"

"Yes. I guess it is ironic. Damien doesn't know, well, until tonight.. Peter will be alright, I promise." Hearing of her son becoming warped made him sick, Damien will not do this, no more. Hearing his child's cries made him walk to the little makeshift manger, giving him a bottle and warming him with his hugs. Mark, the true Thorn, had done the ultimate betrayal to Damien.

"Go.. go do what you need to do. I will not face him until I must." 

They left him alone, Killian quiet again. "Do you know what you must do? You're just a baby, how can one so small be our Savior? Our King of Kings? Forgive me, I will probably never have any faith. But I do pray this once for you, to be safe. To do what you need to"

Meeting Damien again, Mark stood between him and the Christ child. Dark eyes meeting. Damien full of realization and rage. "You stand between me again, Mark?!"

Mark stood there, glancing around... there's no one. Just him and Damien. He stood there on his own, a man sent to a lion with little faith. "Between you?" He scoffed. "My child is the only one.. the King of Kings as De Carlo calls him, The Holy Child. He's my son.. and dare I say, your nephew."

"That little abomination is not your child, don't you even breathe in that that little parasite is my nephew. You betrayed me when you said he died! Judas"

Mark picked up his baby. "Damien, if there was any love you had for me. Look at him. He's my child! He deserves to see you"

Killian had slowly turned his head to look upon Damien. Christ meeting The Anti-Christ. Newborn seeing another adult. Mark held Killian close for a long minute. "You butchered so many so you can stay in power. You will perish for this! For every life you took, I hope you pay with each agony"

Damien eyed him, pain shot through Mark's head, life a stab to his brain. He cried out and forced himself to put the baby back in his little manger. "A-Are you trying to kill me now?" He felt something wet slide down from his nose. Licking his lips on instinct and tasting the metallic made him glare at the man that was once his cousin.

And in a blink, they were no longer in the dark church ruins. It was suddenly day, and they were surrounded by the cold chill of winter snow that made him shiver, so real. Another blink and Damien was standing there, younger once again. "Step aside and I will forgive you, we will be together.. I love you, Mark"

Mark was sure he looked like his younger self again to. But there was no fear in him, he was not the scared boy that feared his cousins wrath. He took a step but didn't step aside, dark eyes glaring. "Your love is poisoned! You don't know what love is. I had hoped you did, that there was a chance but there is not. I once loved you. But no more, the Damien I loved died when I left him, no.. the Damien I loved didn't even exist. Who I love now is my son and my wife! You who butchered baby boys.. you.. you're nothing to me!" 

And Damien walked forward, eyes burning into Mark's. Agony shot through his head as he struggled to stand, Damien was killing him.. he'll die here. So be it, he'll die standing and protecting Killian!

He didn't know he was on his knees until the pain stopped suddenly and another scream filled the air, a scream of agony, a mix of human and he had a guess the scream of a jackal. Mark had fallen, blood coming from his eyes like tears, and out of his nose and ears.

Kate had stabbed him in revenge for her son with a dagger of Meggiddo. Saving humanity and maybe even Mark. She done everything..

The light of the savior of Mankind, Mark couldn't see. "Nazarene.. you have won.. nothing" And Damien died.

De Carlo helped Mark slowly stand up, ignoring the lingering pain. "Killi-"

"He's right here. You've done well."

"It was Kate. If it weren't for her.." He looks at Kate, looking heartbroken. Mark had to get a better look to realize what he was holding. "Peter.. Oh Kate.." He heard Killian's little coos and slowly lifted him. To much life was taken, it was a victory but it didn't feel like such.

Killian's little hands found Peter's face, and, as if the boy had just been sleeping, took in a gulp of air and opened his eyes. All were shocked to silence, Killian, a baby had given life back to Peter.

Peter was alive and well, with only evidence he had been harmed was the faded scars in his back.

De Carlo spoke of a Revelation, but Mark was ignoring him and holding his child. "It's over.." He looks at Damien, taking in his death. His once cousin, the one he had loved so dear, dead like a rabid dog. "I was so blinded by love.."

\---

Kate Reynolds had found out that she had become pregnant, though doctors told her it was cancer. She knew for a fact who's child it was.

Mark was the first to know. Kate died in childbirth, leaving a baby boy alone.. it was the talk among some remaining Disciples. Mark took in Peter, finding him needing guidance. 

His wife traveled like always. Mark had Killian in a safe place promised by De Carlo, that'd he'd visit and watch his boy grow up. Nothing like one would assume. A little spitfire that was full of mischief, not at all knowing how special he truly was.

Peter was allowed to stay with Killian, more to be safe in case any Disciple tried to get him.

Mark still had time to think of the Damien's child. The fearful possibility that the child will be warped into thinking he was the Anti-Christ. So it became his duty to find the boy and get him away from any darkness...

**Author's Note:**

> For those a bit confused about the Romani. They were referenced in the Final Conflict book as having birthed The Christ Child if my memory serves correctly. Just wanted to clear that up that I didn't randomly throw that in. (At least I hope I didn't.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this random fic, sorry if it was lacking.


End file.
